<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heir of Darkness by AuthorLoremIpsum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199199">The Heir of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum'>AuthorLoremIpsum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Typical Violence, Fake Episode, Gen, Ghost Fights, Hospital Visit, Injury, Prophecy, Road Trip, The Far Frozen, The Ghost Zone, Vlad has a crisis, ghost speak, reluctant allliance, ring of rage, script</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ectoplasmic storm settles over Amity Park, bringing with it a new enemy intent on destroying anyone that stands between it and Pariah Dark's Ring of Rage.<br/>After a brutal battle, Danny warns Vlad he won't stand a chance against this stranger and that he MUST get rid of the ring.<br/>Vlad, of course, doesn't care.</p>
<p>Fake episode exploring Pariah Dark's plans and the Ghost Zone's secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley &amp; Sam Manson, Vlad Masters &amp; Danielle "Dani" Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Opening Scene</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Evening, the Fenton house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny and Tucker are playing a video game that looks a lot like mario kart in his bedroom, Tucker is winning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: How do you get ALL the good items every time we play?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: It’s called skill my good man, it’s called skill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a knock and they both look up, a jingle signalling the game is paused. Maddie leans into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie: Tucker? I think you ought to stay over tonight. There’s a dangerous ectoplasmic storm moving in and it won’t be safe to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: No argument from me! I’ll call my parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie: Thank you, Jack and I are going out to try and warn everyone, before something bad happens. Stay inside and be good okay boys?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Sure thing mom!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Maddie leaves, he groans and flops back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Dude I thought you’d be stoked about being home alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: I would, if this ecto-storm wasn’t going to make my job harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camera moves to the hall as green lightning flashes outside, illuminating a spikey and armored silhouette in the window. The boys continue talking as it approaches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: You heard your parents, they’re already working on it! I bet they’ll have all the bad stuff taken care of by tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys startle as the door slams open, they jump to their feet and back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slow pan up to reveal a knight in red armor with a dark, flaming purple cape. They look like a skinny Fright Knight, with spikes on their shoulder pads and small spikes on their gauntlets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knight: Danny Phantom, halfa guardian of Amity Park, Usurper of Pariah Dark-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They raise a sword, which has a reddish blade and a green hilt that resembles a blood blossom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knight: The Ring of Rage, return it, or die, half creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny steps forward, transforming as he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: First of all, I don’t have the ring. Second of all, I’m not giving it to a Fright Knight knock off like you. Get out of my house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knight: I know it is held by a half ghost, I can sense it’s beating heart. But very well. Human, remember well, your friend was destroyed for disobeying the prince of the ghost zone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dramatic music sting! Fade to black while looking at the knight’s glowing green eyes.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 1</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>-Opening Theme-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evening, Vlad’s house in Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lavish bathroom with deep red walls and a large fancy bath tub. Vlad seems to be in the middle of a bubble bath with cucumbers on his eyes, candles burning, and classical music playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Ah, now this is the life. Almost perfect! But, I don’t need to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, Maddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cat mews from a cushion under the phone stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone rings, startling Vlad and knocking one of his cucumbers into the bath. He sighs heavily and answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Mayor Master’s Residence, how can I help you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shot changes to profile as he sits up, eyes wide in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: WHAT?</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 2</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Vlad hurries down a hospital hallway, soaking wet from thrashing rain outside, spiked with occasional green lightning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meets Jack and Maddie who stand anxiously in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie: If only we’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> there! We could have protected him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack: Maddie it could’ve been much worse, you heard what Tucker said! It was all Danny could do to keep his friend safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, out of breath: What happened to them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack, Very Serious: A ghost broke out of the portal while Maddie and I were warning folks about the storm. It attacked Tucker and Danny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: I thought Danny was quite the skilled hunter?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack: So did we. Apparently, it was too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three look into the hospital room, where a tired, bruised Danny sits in one of the beds, talking with Sam and Jazz, explaining what happened, Tucker hangs his head. One of Danny’s arms is in a sling and he has a bandage around his other wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie: The doctors said he’s stable but… Oh if I get my hands on that ghost I’m going to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack: When </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> get our hands on that ghost, it’ll make a brilliant specimen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, confused and serious: But, why call me? To warn the town?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie, shaking her head: Danny asked for you, said he had something important to warn you about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doctor: Mrs. Fenton? Mr. Fenton? A moment?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie, to Vlad: We’ll be right back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, and enters the hospital room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teens go quiet, all looking at him with various levels of unease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: You actually came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Of course, the way I see it, I’m the only one who should be breaking your ribs like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Jazz is on her feet between Vlad and her brother, Sam has her hands in fists, and Tucker is glaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Down Jasmine, if we wanted me dead, he wouldn’t have witnesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jazz, sitting: Good but terrible point. Why’d you ask him to come?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny, looking at Vlad: Because the ghost that kicked the tar out of me? It’s looking for the Ring of Rage. You know, the artifact that woke the ghost king? The one Vlad was supposed to return?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, putting a hand on his chest: I’m hurt Daniel, why would I still have the ring? It’s no good without the crown, which the Fright Knight ensured I didn’t keep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, Jazz motions to Tucker and Sam and they back off, going to cover the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Then why did the knight say a Halfa was keeping it if it was just somewhere in the ghost zone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Perhaps someone stole it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny, getting angry: You’re playing with fire Plasmius. There’s a reason I’m here and not at home, I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>heal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, clearly a bit stunned: What do you-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: We get flung through walls but always end up okay. We heal. It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time. Everything that knight did to me isn’t healing, like I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: And why is that my concern?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Contrary to what you might believe, I don’t like the idea of you getting killed by some jerk who wants to be the ghost king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, eyes flickering red: I don’t need your pity Daniel, I’m stronger than you are by leagues, and while you may be too weak to fix a few broken bones- [he flicks Danny’s slung arm making him yelp] I will have no trouble defeating this knight of yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stands and starts to leave, Danny shouts after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Get rid of the ring Vlad! You’re going to doom yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>AGAIN!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breaks down coughing and Jazz runs to his side. Sam follows and Tucker watches Vlad storm off with a frown.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 3</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Vlad’s house, his living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs his coat, muttering angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: That little brat thinks he knows everything just because he can make a few icicles hm?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He storms down to his new lab, not as impressive as his old one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: This Knight won’t find it, no one has! Not even the Fright Knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He approaches a cylindrical metal canister with green lights. Pressing a button reveals the Ring of Rage suspended in a green plasma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, sighing: I will unlock your magic, then there will be no need for this non-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CRASH!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, he closes the canister and activates a shield over the room, running upstairs to find-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knight in red armor standing in his living room, admiring his paintings and portraits. They don’t turn to look at him. Maddie the cat darts behind Vlad’s legs, tail fluffy and terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince: So, this is the terrible Plasmius. A lonely, greedy, desperate human trying everything to fulfill his little wishes. [they turn to look, eyes shining out of their helm] Pathetic, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad finishes shooing his cat into the basement and shutting the door before facing the ghost, puffing out his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Clearly you’ve done your research.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince: I have. I know you have my ring, Plasmius, for I highly doubt the fledgling halfa girl has the skill to steal that artifact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: And I’m afraid you’re wrong. [transforms in a really cool and calm way] I don’t have your ring, and your search ends here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince, tilting his head: Interesting, very interesting. Very well, you shall suffer like the boy did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad charges, hands glowing, and tries to punch the knight. The knight blocks each of his hits before pulling back and punching him in the face so hard he flies back and crashes into a lamp, knocking the room into dimness. Lightning flashes outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad gets up, clutching his jaw in pain and gasping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince: Hurts, doesn’t it? I’ve trained to hurt ghosts at their very core, inflict wounds that only time and energy shall heal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad growls and charges again, blasting and blasting, dodging and circling the knight rapidly. The knight blocks the beams with his sword, and when Vlad duplicates, spinning around him, he snatches his hand out, grabbing the real Vlad by his neck. The clones vanish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad chokes, gripping at the hand as the knight raises his sword and pins Vlad to the wall with it, stabbing through his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets go, allowing Vlad to hang as he steps back, watching him struggle with the sword. He picks up a single picture frame on the ground, its cracked picture showing Dani and Vlad in the one nice picture they have together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince, cupping Vlad’s face: Now, where is my ring Plasmius?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad spits at him, it sizzles off his armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince: I see. So the halfa girl, you care about her. Well, perhaps if you won’t talk, she will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, gasping in pain: Leave, her, alone!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasps in pain as the knight summons his sword back, making Vlad drop to the ground and change back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince: Have my ring when I return, and I’ll consider sparing her. I will fulfill my prophecy and no one shall stand in my way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he vanishes into smoke, leaving Vlad shocked.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 4</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Vlad’s bathroom, evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are green splatters in the sink as Vlad finishes tying off his shoulder bandages with his teeth. He flinches hearing the doorbell and pulls on his shirt, clearly favoring his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes out and opens the door, finding Danny, Tucker, and Sam standing there under Sam’s umbrella. Danny still looks rough and his arm is in a sling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, letting them in: And here I was thinking you were out cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Doctor’s said he was mostly fine, just needs to take it slow for a few weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: I’ll be fine in a few days, you’ll see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Why come all this way in such a dangerous storm to see little old me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam, looking around at the destruction: Guys he’s already been here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Aw come on!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, deadpan: You were going to ask it for a rematch?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker, holding up the Thermos and a blaster: An </span>
  <em>
    <span>armed</span>
  </em>
  <span> rematch!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, brushing him off: Don’t bother, I doubt those would work anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Uh, what makes you say that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Nothing I did to him hurt him. No blasts, no zaps, nothing. I doubt Jack’s trinkets would do much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Uh, Jack’s trinkets helped you guys stop Pariah, so, cut Mr. Fenton some slack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: I’d rather not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Did you give him the ring?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: No. And now he’s gone after Danielle thinking she of all people has it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny, enraged, eyes flaring: You let him go after Dani!? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breaks down coughing, so Tucker gets angry for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Dude what is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’s what, two years old? And you let him go?? Some father you’ll make for Danny like th-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Shut up! Don’t you think I know!? [Wilting, looking at the broken frame] But what was I supposed to do? He had me pinned to the wall through my shoulder!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Ooh, yikes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny, with his breath back: Then the least you could do is help us fix this. Do you have any idea what he wants the ring for? Aside from Ultimate Power?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, quiet for a second: He mentioned a prophecy that he intended to fulfill, regardless of the costs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Anything else?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: I’m afraid not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Ugh this is just great! Back to square one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Not quite. Danny, you said the far Frozen was clearly really advanced, they had a hospital  right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: I guess? It was more like a cave full of technology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Good enough. They even had the Infini-map and knowledge of how to use it! They probably have some sort of archives!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: And maybe something on this prophecy! Heck they might even be able to help!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: You guys are brilliant. I say we head out as soon as we can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Wait, I should come too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker, deadpan: Right. Uh, no. Thanks but we’re good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: I’m being serious. I got us into this mess, I owe it to you to offer my help in fixing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Wow! You’re owning up to a mistake! Keep at it and soon you’ll start actually making progress. Jazz would be proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, terse: Don’t push it Daniel.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 5</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>The Ghost Zone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Specter Speeder races along. Camera enters from the back, showing us that Vlad has stashed the Ring of Rage container under his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad himself fidgets in his heavy black coat with a silver fur trim. Danny relaxes next to him in the back seat, not wearing a coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: What’s the matter old man? AC on too high for you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: The last time I was out this way, they froze me in a block of ice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flicker red in anger, until a tennis ball bonks off his head, shot from the front seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Swedish Fish what was that for?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker, giggling, putting the Fenton-Ball-O-Matic down: Just for fun, but don’t worry, you’re on our side this time!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Right, yeah, sure…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The speeder flies through a tunnel, pauses, and carefully descends down through the cave, before turning and backing out into the Brightly Lit Far Frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Impressive driving Sam! You’re going to ace the driving test.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: You know it~ [they fist bump and pull on their Fenton coats]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door flips open and they start getting out. Danny yawns and starts to follow until Vlad puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Oh no, we can handle this. You need as much rest as you can get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: You’re- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yawn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> not my dad… I’m coming! [Vlad looks miffed]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: I hate to say it, but Fruitloop has a point. If we run into the knight again, you’re going to need all your energy to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Yeah for real dude. You don’t look so hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: How can I be hot? We’re in the- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yaaaawn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Far Frozen!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Even your puns are bad. Don’t worry, we’ll keep an eye on Vlad, you rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For effect, he holds the Tennis ball gun up again and bounces another ball off Vlad’s black eye, making him growl. Danny chuckles weakly and curls up in the Speeder while Sam locks it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost immediately the trio is stopped by two Far Frozen guards who aim spears at a panicked Vlad until Sam puts herself in between.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Easy guys! He’s helping us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guard 1, lowering her spear: Our apologies, Sam of the Very Vegan, the Dark One is an enemy of the Far Frozen after his theft of the Infimap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Totally fair. Any other day and I’d let you ice cream him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Hey!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: But right now he’s helping us track down a very powerful prophecy. Can we talk to Frostbite?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards share a look, then nod, and lead the trio to a very large cave.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 6</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Cave, walking downwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite is leading, Sam just behind, then Vlad, then Tucker with the tennis ball gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: Tell me again what has brought you out this far with an enemy such as the Dark One?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: I, really prefer Plasmius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: We got attacked by this ghost, a knight in red armor, he mentioned a prophecy and we need to find out what he’s talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite hums darkly: I had hoped this conflict was long off, but it seems fate was not so kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Uh, why? What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They approach a heavy set of stone doors inlaid with blue gems and gold trim. The guards stand at attention as Frostbite throws the doors open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beyond is a library of scrolls, with shelves carved into stone full of scrolls and tablets of stone. Artifacts lay scattered about on stone pedestals, frozen in ice, and the ceiling is very tall. There are multiple floors going both up and down, seemingly through the center of a mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The humans are awestruck and Tucker points out a chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Hey! Isn’t that where you keep the Infimap?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: We moved it to our archives after the last, mishap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glares at Vlad who offers a nervous grin and tiny wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: Regardless, what you seek is deeper within the mountain. [he leads them further down] Within this library we keep the history of our people and the spirits who came before, history drives us forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camera changes to a dark place, the door at the end of the tunnel opening and shining. Frostbite blows onto a torch and lights it with glowing ice, illuminating a large intricate carving on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: One of our oldest artifacts, of the time before Pariah was sealed. A prophet spread the word through the realms, and our ancestors transcribed it here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: It, looks like Arabic, but my PDA can’t translate it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, rolling his eyes: Foley I know your eyesight is bad, but even you can read </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker, glaring: Rude. And no, I can’t read ancient ghost writing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad startles: What, do you mean? It’s written in english?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence and Frostbite smiles, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: Even you, dark one, for all your knowledge, are still so young. It is neither written in your english or your arabic, it is written in ancient ghost speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Ghost speak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: Ghost speak is your human name for the language of souls, all ghosts can speak it, whether they are aware or not. [he gives Vlad a meaningful look] Read the prophecy, Plasmius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, swallowing hard, eyes scanning the wall: It says… [he puts his hand against it] “The true heir to the throne of Pariah Dark shall rise after his second falling, and with the ring of rage, unite the realms of the living and the dead, ruling with power unmatched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Aren’t prophecies supposed to rhyme?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite, amused: It does in ghost speak, I assure you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Huh. Mkay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Wait a second…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steps up to the mural, brushing a chunk of ice from the head of this supposed new king, revealing the face of a figure who looks like-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Vlad: Danny!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Oh that is so not fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam, turning to Frostbite: It looks like Danny!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite, nodding: That it does… the tricky thing with Prophecies is that, for all their promise, they’re remarkably fluid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Frostbite explains, ancient stone carvings act out what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: When Pariah Dark learned of the Prophecy, he kidnapped a young ghost and trained him into the knight you’ve met, Prince Nova Dark. Fiercely loyal and incredibly powerful, records say his armor was forged with blood-blossom nectar, making it impervious to any and all ghostly attacks. When the Ancients first sealed Pariah Dark away, they had no time to create another Coffin of Forever Sleep, and thus simply trapped him in stone. Hoping that when he rose, another champion would be ready to take the throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: That doesn’t help us much, Danny is far from ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: Hmm, you are right… I wonder, who could you go to, who could help you change fate? Direct it in the correct way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all think on it, and distantly there’s a horn of alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: Oh no…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <strong>Scene 7</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Far Frozen, surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A guard runs up to them in a panic as a heavy set of doors slam over the entrance tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guard: Lord Frostbite! An enemy was seen rapidly approaching! We have sealed the tunnels but I doubt that will last long!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: I see. Humans, go quickly, take that tunnel over there and find somewhere to hide the ring. Hurry!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker, already running: We’re hurrying!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny startles awake as they jump into the speeder and Sam hits the gas, jerking them into the air and toppling Vlad in the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They race through the exit tunnel and behind them, the doors slam open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova Dark marches in, dragging someone small behind him, and is met by a small platoon of Far Frozen guards with Frostbite in the lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova: Hello Far Frozen, have you missed me? You look furrier than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: Begone outcast child. This is not a battle you will win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova: You mistake me great frozen one, I’m here to make a trade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tosses forward a bruised Dani, who lifts herself in the snow, shaking and glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani: You’re lucky you caught me when I was asleep…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova: I simply ask to see the Infimap. If you comply-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yanks Danielle’s head back and presses his sword against her neck. She gasps in terror and tries in vain to push his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani: Let go of me! I told you I don’t even know what the Ring of Rage is!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova: I won’t liberate this girl’s head from her shoulders. Simple right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite is visibly conflicted, glaring and letting out a low snort.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 8</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>The Ghost Zone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Specter Speeder shoots along and bickering voices can be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: We can’t go back to them, I have no doubt that this Nova Dark is hot on our tails!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Well I can’t think of anyone better to guard such a critical artifact than the guys who guard the Infimap!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Ah yes, the ones who hand it over to every child who so much as does them a favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Hey!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Locking away the ghost king is a pretty big favor. Now-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Will you two SHUT UP!? I’m trying to drive without getting us killed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long beat of silence, everyone looks moody. Sam has the handles in a death grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny perks up suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: What about Clockwork?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: What about him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: This prophecy, you said it was, fluid right? Multiple people could fulfill it? Well, I bet Clockwork would be willing to help guide the prophecy to pick the right person by handing over the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: I’d, rather we not visit that old clock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Why? He’s practically all powerful and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: And he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. The last time we spoke he gave me an hour long lecture about altering time and dropped me in a pit of ectoplasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny, snickering: You, did kind of deserve it. But seriously, you got any better ideas?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: That’s what I thought. Sam take a left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: New problem though, we don’t have the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: A-about that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny, furious: You DO HAVE IT! I thought- [he breaks down coughing and Tucker puts a hand on his shoulder]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Allow me. [He grips Vlad by the lapels] You had it this whole time and lied about it!? What good is it to you except to paint a giant target on all of us and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: SHUT UP!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soundlessly, Tucker drops back into his seat, seeming irritated and not willing to argue anymore. Vlad dusts off his shirt and looks out the window with a scowl.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 9</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Clockwork’s Tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The speeder is parked on a stone platform in front of the entrance and the group stands at the door. Vlad holds the canister in his hands, looking nervous and a little bitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny raises his hand to knock but the door opens before he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clockwork silently surveys the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clockwork: I see, this is how it’s going to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Great to see you too! Listen, we need someone to hang onto the ring of rage, until the proper prophecy person can show up to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clockwork motions Vlad to come forward and starts to take the canister. Vlad is reluctant to let go at first, but eventually lets go, seeming bitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clockwork: I wouldn’t be so frustrated Plasmius, this is all your fault after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Why does EVERYONE feel the need to remind me of this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clockwork: Because it’s true. I will guard this artifact, only because I know in the prince’s hands it shall only lead to doom. Now please, go away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he slams the giant door shut in Danny and Vlad’s faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam, from the bottom step: Wow rude!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Hey he’s got the ring now, that’s one fewer thing we have to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???: Not quite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all look up in shock as Nova descends from above to stand on one side of the platform, opposite them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova: I have something of yours Plasmius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani steps out from behind him, holding her arm, looking better than before, but she’s turned human now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Danielle! She’s not mine but how DARE you lay a finger on her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova: I’d ask the same of you, how dare you stand in the way of my destiny? I-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How makes a sound of pain as Dani kicks him in the leg and runs over, dashing behind Danny. He puts an arm on her shoulder, eyes flaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova, chuckling: Clever girl… Doesn’t matter, I’ll kill all of you for ruining my plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: I don’t think so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Vlad transform, despite it visibly taking effort, and Sam pulls Dani back, running for the speeder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Vlad? Let’s show him what happens when you mess with us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Gladly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sucks in a breath and does his best ghostly wail, while Vlad pulls his hands together to let loose his most powerful lightning bolts. Nova raises his sword, blocking it, clearly exerting effort but only being pushed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the speeder, Sam, Tucker, and Dani watch with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani: I have to help them!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: How? They’re barely doing anything to the jerk!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: I think we have to try! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts the Ball-o-Matic and, despite Sam’s shouts, he fires. The ball is whisked along in the whirlwind and bonks Nova on the helmet, hard. He shouts and is flung back, smacking into a floating rock platform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: That, hurt him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani: It, did. And so did my kick!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Wait that means- He’s susceptible to human attacks!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova, floating back over to the platform: How dare you attack me, human! I should-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s cut off by a human Vlad punching him in the face. He stumbles and Vlad starts kicking. Sam grins, grabs the Fenton Bat, and runs over to help. Tucker takes the ball shooter and follows, shooting a lot at Nova and making him shout in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny wanders over to the speeder, getting the Thermos, looking puzzled. Dani watches the fight with interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: You good?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani: Yeah, I’m good… Can I borrow this wrench?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani lets out a war cry and runs over to help smack Nova.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Let’s see how tough you are without- AGH! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rips off Nova’s helmet, shouting in pain when it singes his hands and dropping it. He looks down at Nova and gasps. Danny comes over and all the teens stop and stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camera pans to show Nova, who looks… a lot like Danny. Same hair, but longer, black, with green eyes, short and sharp horns, and a glare to cut glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova: I’ll never let you take my throne half-creature. [he spits on Danny’s shoe, making him scowl]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Should’ve thought of that before you attacked my home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker helps him uncap the thermos and they slurp up Nova like it’s no big deal. Cap the thermos and cut to next scene.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 10</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>The far frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: Here, Prince Nova in all his glory. Can you keep him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hand the thermos to Frostbite who freezes it in a block of ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: We shall keep him contained as long as we can, hopefully by then a new trap can be made for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: Just my opinion here, but, maybe try to talk to him. If he was trained to be this way, maybe he can be untrained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: Yeah and maybe even learn to be better!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: I don’t think-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: You are very wise, Sam of the Very Vegan and Tucker of the Meat Eaters. I hope perhaps we can teach him to be kinder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: I hope so too. Thanks for everything Frostbite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frostbite: No, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cut to the speeder lifting off the ground, Frostbite waving after them.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 11</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>The Ghost Zone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the speeder is quiet and tired. Dani sits between Vlad and Danny, looking uneasy, she won’t meet Vlad’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Well, continuing my new habit of owning up to my mistakes, Danielle… I’m, truly sorry for everything I did to you. It was cruel and foolish. I should’ve seen you for the success you were, the perfect half-ghost daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani: Bit late for that, boss man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: I, I know. But, if you need somewhere to stay, there will always be a room at my home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucker: It, is better than being on the streets where creeps in red armor can kidnap you for stupid hostage schemes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani, conflicted: I, fine. But! Only if I can leave whenever I want and see Danny. And if I can lock my door! No ghosting through though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Ugh, fine I suppose. It’s only fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny looks very smug and Dani gives a happy grin, hugging Vlad who startles and then, hesitantly puts an arm around her, looking confused. For all Dani’s power and cleverness, she’s still just </span>
  <em>
    <span>twelve</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and a little kindness means a lot to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: I hope you know this means I’ll be checking in on her too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Yes I get that. I, look forward to your visits, maybe I’ll be able to tempt you to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny: And we’re back to normal. Great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone has a nice chuckle at that.</span>
</p>
<h3>
  <strong>Scene 12</strong>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Vlad’s lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad places Nova’s helmet upon a pedestal while transformed. He powers down, staring at it with a deep frown. There’s a soft mew and he picks up his cat, she’s very snuggly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: It really was all my fault this whole time, wasn’t it Maddie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up the stairs, camera cuts to show Dani jumping on the bed in a nice but unpersonalized bedroom, giggling excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Every time, it’s because I’m too… brash? Too proud? To see that I’ve already won. Or worse, already lost. [He facepalms hard] UGH! What is WRONG with me? I never used to care like this!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???: You’re growing soft Vlad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spins sharply, glaring off camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad: Oh shut up, like you’re any better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???: I don’t cave to the requests of a girl barely old enough to hold her own. Or a little boy with a hero complex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, now furious at the thing offscreen: If it weren’t for them, we’d probably be fully dead by now! Or need I remind you of what happened to Pariah. [he picks up a sheet] Now do me a favor and shut up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tosses the sheet over the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camera changes angles to show Vlad storming up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dani, offscreen: Hey Vlad! We should get a pizza!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad, laughing: No pizza, but I have a better idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camera pans to the sheet covered object, watching the sheet slip to show- a totally normal looking mirror. It glints and there’s faded laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-roll credits-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly I was so excited to share this one with you guys. My friend and I just love Nova!<br/>Also me? Starting a redemption arc for Vlad? It's more likely than you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>